Remembrance Day Entertaining
Remembrance Day Entertaining If you are a Rebel Entertainer you can start this chain by talking to Major Rieekan in Coronet on Corellia by the theater. Major Rieekan: I received reports that you might in the area, . I am very glad you stopped by. PC: Major Rieekan: Are you ready for immediate orders? PC: Major Rieekan: The Alliance has several units that have returned from recent combat missions. Before we send them out again we'd like to raise morale. Your task is simple, entertain Alliance personnel at specific locations.Are you interested? PC: Major Rieekan: Very good. Here is your first assignment at the Anchorhead Cantina. Entertaining the Troops - Anchorhead Cantina Head to Anchorhead Cantina, walk inside the main room and dance/play music for 4 minutes straight then you will get an update. Major Rieekan : Mission complete. Come back to my location to receive your compensation as well as your next mission. Head back to Major Rieekan. Major Rieekan: Fantastic job, ! Here is the payment for your time. Reward: 3 Remembrance Day Tokens Major Rieekan: Your second mission is more of the same. You will be reporting to the Cantina at Restuss on Rori. Are you ready to leave now? PC: Major Rieekan: Very well. Here is your mission. Entertaining the Troops - Restuss Cantina Head to the Cantina on Restuss and entertainer inside for 4 minutes. Major Rieekan : Great work! Come back to my location to receive your compensation as well as your next mission. Head back to Major Rieekan. Major Rieekan: Fantastic job, ! Here is the payment for your time. Reward: Experience: 400(Quest Social), 6 Remembrance Day Tokens PC: Do you have any other missions for me? Major Rieekan: Fantastic work, . I've received many compliments on your previous performances. As a result, I'd like to offer you a third mission. If you are interested it is on Naboo at the Moenia Cantina. Are you available to leave now? PC: Thanks sir. Please give me the details. Major Rieekan: You are showing great support, . I only wish there were more like you. Here is your third mission. Entertaining the Troops - Moenia Cantina Travel to Moenia Cantina on Naboo and play music/dance inside for 4 minutes straight. Major Rieekan : Great work! Come back to my location to receive your compensation as well as your next mission. Return to Major Rieekan. Major Rieekan: Fantastic job, ! Here is the Payment for your time. Reward: Experience 500(Quest Social), 9 Remembrance Day Tokens PC: Do you have any other missions for me? Major Rieekan: We have a forth mission right here in Coronet. Should be easy compared to the others. All you have to do is more of what you have done previously. Interested? PC: I'll do it. Major Rieekan: It's good to see you get an easier mission this time around. Here is your forth mission. Entertaining the Troops - Coronet Cantina Travel to the Cantina in Coronet, Corellia and dance/play music for 4 minutes straight. Major Rieekan : Great work! Come back to my location to receive your compensation as well as your next mission. Return to Major Rieekan. Major Rieekan: Fantastic job, ! Here is the payment for your time. Reward: Experience 600(Quest Social), 12 Remembrance Day Tokens PC: Do you have any other missions for me? Major Rieekan: Your fifth mission is in the field. We have need for you at the Rebel Hideout if you are interested. PC: I can handle it. Major Rieekan: Very well. Here is your fifth mission, . Keep up the great work. Entertaining the Troops - Rebel Hideout Cantina Travel to the way point provided at the Rebel Hideout Cantina and play music/dance inside for 4 minutes straight. Major Rieekan : Great work! Come back to my location to receive your compensation as well as your next mission. Return to Major Rieekan. Major Rieekan: Fantastic job, ! Here is the payment for your time. Reward: 700 Experience(Quest Social), 15 Remembrance Day Tokens PC: Do you have any other missions for me? Major Rieekan: If you are still interested in work I have one last mission, . It will be on Lok at Nym's Fortress. Interested? PC: Yes Sir! Major Rieekan: Very Well. I'm sure you won't find this any more challenging then the others. Entertaining the Troops - Nym's Cantina Travel to Lok then head to the waypoint provided and play music/dance inside for 4 minutes straight. Major Rieekan : Great work! Come back to my location to receive your compensation. Return to Major Rieekan. Major Rieekan: Fantastic job, ! Here is the payment for your time. Reward: 800 Experience(Quest Social), 19 Remembrance Day Tokens, A Remembrance Day Rebel Insignia PC: Do you have any other missions for me? Major Rieekan: I find your enthusiasm refreshing, , but that was the last mission. Completed Remembrance Day Performance Collection Rewards: * Remembrance Day Token * 2120 XP (Social) * Rebel Alliance Guest Performance Badge * A Remembrance Day Rebel Insignia - 500 GCW Category:Empire Day